onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
GAUR
The GAUR is also known as the Ground Assault and Urban Reconnaisance combat walker. Due to its highly sensitive sensors it can layout the entire city in a matter of seconds for its troops. These walking behemoths are so large they have to be stored in DATA. Design and Characteristics These walking tanks are massive and are used to intimidate its enemies as speicialized dropships "beam" them down. They are brown, grey, and come in black. When they step it can cause a micro 1.0 Earthquake as it is done on purpose to cause the enemy to be in fear. When they are in enemy cities they tend to destroy anything in their path as they walk due to they just keep going and allow the buildings to fall apart. They are heavily armed and armored their exact weight is classified but it is well over the weight of the USS Voyager. The MK II is the larger one while the GAUR MK I can be carried by the MKV Thunderhawk Heavy Dropship which is a four legged monstrosity with a 400 mm plasma cannon on it. History This vehicle was seen once during the Corporate War, and it was massive enough to level a city just by walking. The IFP Legion Corps threw everything they could at it and couldn't cause it to collapse and one member remarked that this is a sign of the end. A technological terror machine that inspired fear in its enemies and caused an entire battalion of IFP Legion Corp Shock Troops to route. Their were rumored to be over 50 of these machines but what wasn't known is that there were actually more than 100. Post-Corporate War The UGI built black sites on major planets in the UFP and UGI. And many wondered why Unitas's streets were soo wide, what they didn't know was that the streets were wide enough for these Walkers to move around and was built with enough strength to allow these walkers movements. There were what appeared to be hangar bay doors on the ground in certain areas of Unitas and these were actually the hangars for a GAUR. When the UGI left the UFP these hangars sealed themselves and were impossible to be broken in by conventional means, when a team of "safe crackers" and 2 years of trying they finally got in and when the UGF Elite saw what was in there terrified them due to there was a GAUR factory underneath the city and yet they couldn't hear a sound of the construction nor could they detect the forges. The UGI were alerted of the break in at Hangar Beta 5, and dispatched Black Codex Soldiers to eliminate the threat, there were no UFP Elite soldiers left alive and one remarked before he died over the comms: Trivia *They are heavy enough to cause micro earthquakes when they move, and tremors can be felt up to 120 miles away. *It is considered invincible, yet this isn't true the joints are its weak point but even then they are extremely strong, it would take a High Impact Plasma bolt shot from the USS Judgment to take one of these joints out. *It has an unusual amount of weaponry. *Its true purpose other than terrorizing the enemy and instilling fear is unknown. *The Forges used to build them on Unitas were soo quite and were shielded soo well that no sensor could read them. *It took UFP's best "Safe Cracking" team 2 years to break into one of the hangars of the GAUR, only to discover a forge. *To lift the GAUR from its hangar on Unitas would take over 1 hour to lift it to ground level, using reverse gravitational hydraulics, just seeing one being lifted up would still be a terror to see. Category:UGI Vehicles Category:Terror Weapons Category:SuperWeapons